A fly reel comprises in general: a spool to wind or unwind fishing line, a frame to support said spool rotationally, and a drag system to regulate rotational speed of said spool. By rotation of the knob attached to a side of spool, fishing line can be wound rapidly on spool; or otherwise reversely unwinding speed of fishing line out of spool can be increased or decreased by said drag system.
Such fly reels described as above have been developed in various kinds so far. Proposed fly reels until today have been concentrated only on fractional improvement of total function, which are, for example, connection structure of spool and frame, drag system to regulate rotational speed of spool, structure on functional conversion wherein drag-working direction of spool rotation should be converted for left-handed people, generation of spool rotational noise or drag noise and cutoff system thereof, and so on. In these traditional arts, however, all of said devices could not be arranged effectively and efficiently having intra relations within a narrow space formed in either frame or spool, and therefore their configurations were made very complicated and productivity was lowered accordingly, which have raised related problems and drawbacks.
Other further problems and drawbacks would be involved in case where unidirectional bearing or ratchet gear was built-in within spool or frame for conversion of drag-set direction. When a user needs to convert the set direction of said unidirectional bearing or ratchet gear, drag system first should be broken down, the bearing or ratchet gear is turned over then inserted again into system. Since breakdown and assembling process is difficult to handle, it is not easy to convert the direction of drag. Moreover, it is highly probable that wetness would penetrate into inner mechanical structure during conversion process of set direction, so shaft supporting part will be rusted later. It is very often that such parts like washer or snap ring would pop out by elasticity to be lost or broken in replacing process, and therefore the user would not be able to use the reel set on fishing anymore.